


Transformers Christmas Prompts

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Multi, prompts, very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: VERY late drabbles as responses to Christmas-themed prompts with Transformers characters and OCs.
Kudos: 1





	Transformers Christmas Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be for Christmas, and it took til almost the end of January. Sorry, everyone. I've been struggling with motivation, but I'm glad this at least is finished. Anyhow, hope you all like this even though it's late.
> 
> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. (c) 
> 
> I do own my OCs. The prompts list is mine. Enjoy! :D

  1. Christmas Wishes



Dreamcatcher chuckled at the sight before her. “What’s going on in here?”

“Christmas wish lists!” said little Marie from her spot on the table, surrounded by Fireflight, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, Hound, and Skydancer. “We’re writing them to Santa!”

“He did come last year,” said Hound with a chuckle. Not all the Autobots agreed that the mysterious gift-giver that had gotten into the Ark was the fabled Kris Kringle, but he was sure, along with everyone here.

Dream smiled. “Yes, he did.” She believed he did. Humans said Christmas was a time for miracles, after all. “Would you mind if I join you?”

Marie grinned. “Please, Dreamy!” She needed to know what Dream wanted so she could add it to her own wishlist… wishes for everyone. Dream smiled and sat down to join them.

  1. Tree



“Oof! Watch out!” The bots currently in the recroom looked over to see something big and green seemingly stuck in the door.

“What is that?!” Red Alert cried.  
  
“Our Christmas tree!” Hound called from somewhere between the evergreen flora. “Stand clear!” He and the bots who were with (the Lambo Twins, Trailbreaker and Emerald) gave a mighty shove and the tree shot through the door, skidding to a stop in the center of the recroom. The bots inside had to jump away.  
  
“We just need to fit in a stand and decorate it,” said Hound. He was excited about this particular human tradition. Emerald rolled her optics, but secretly smiled at his excitement. It was a lovely tree.

  1. Snow



“I’m gonna get you!” Skydancer giggled as she threw a snowball at Bumblebee. 

“Not if I get you first!” the yellow minibot called back, dodging the ball and throwing one back at her. Skydancer ducked out of the way and started making another snowball.

The two of them were being watched by Optimus Prime and Ironhide. Optimus chuckled. “This is nice…” Optimus said. It warmed his spark to see his Autobots relaxing and enjoying themselves. 

Ironhide chuckled at the two younger bots before suddenly forming snowballs and hitting them both. Bee and Sky gaped at him. “I can beat the both of you at this!” The older weapons specialist said.

“Oh, it’s on!” Bee laughed before throwing one at Ironhide. Soon, all for bots were engaged in a silly snowball fight.

  1. Shopping



“Marie, we need to return to the Ark soon,” said Ratchet. “It’s getting dark.”

“I know, Daddy. I just need to go into Michael’s to get the order I sent in for in-store pick-up. Then we can go home,” the young brunette said, her green eyes shining.

Ratchet sighed at the insistence of his adoptive daughter. He knew he was going to give in… He did with things like this. Marie had ordered stuff from what the humans called a, “craft store.” She intended to make “surprises” for the Autobots. Sometimes he wondered why he had ever been resistant to taking her in in the first place.

He parked in a space close to the store entrance. “I’m here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Daddy. I’ll be fine though.” She smiled before unbuckling herself and stepping out to go into the store.

“Christmas really makes her more excited than usual,” said Ratchet. “I suppose it’s not all troublesome…”

  1. Mistletoe



“Wait for it,” Fireflight giggled from where he waited with some of his brothers. “Silverbolt and Sunriser will be passing by any minute now!”

“Remind me again how you know?” Slingshot grumbled.

“I asked Serenity.”

“You used the puppy optics, didn’t you?”

“Maybe I did~.” 

“Ugh.”

“Quiet!” said Air Raid. “I can hear them coming!”

The other Aerialbots crammed into their hiding behind the door. Fireflight took out something like what the humans called a fishing rod with some of a plant called mistletoe on the hook. 

Sunriser looked over her report. “All set.” She just had to drop it off and then she could take a break. She looked up briefly and smiled at the holly along the walls. Dreamcatcher and Venus had put it up, only for Red Alert to rant that there was too much holly. Sunriser rather liked having the plants around.

“Sunriser?” The seeker femme looked up when she heard a familiar voice. She smiled at the owner of the voice. 

“Hi, Silverbolt.”

“Hi, Sunriser.” The two of them exchanged pleasantries before Fireflight positioned the rod and lowered the mistletoe. “Do you hear that?” Silverbolt asked, before looking up at the plant and blushing heavily. Sunriser looked up and also blushed.

“Well… tradition is tradition,” the femme murmured before leaning over and pecking Silverbolt on the cheek. The other four Aerialbots high-fived each other in their hiding place.

  1. Holly



“There’s too much holly!” Red Alert ranted. “These plants are messy and they scratch, and this breaks probably a dozen base regulations!”

Serenity chuckled at him. “But Red Alert, it’s a traditional plant for Christmas decorations. I think you need to relax for the holidays.”  
  
“But Serenity!”  
  
“I mean it, Red… Don’t make me get Ratchet to put you on medical leave for your mental health…”  
  
“... Fine…”  
  


The turquoise femme smiled and wrapped her arms around the Security Director. She began to hum the tune of, “The Holly and the Ivy.” Red Alert began to relax in her arms. Maybe these plants weren’t so bad if he got to hear Serenity’s voice.

  1. Nutcracker



“What happened next?” Skydancer asked from her seat. She was perched on the back of Sludge, and Marie on her lap. The two of them, other Dinos, Bumblebee, Emerald, Marie, Fireflight, Skydive, Melody, Mercury, Venus, and Jazz were in the Dinobot’s large cave. Dreamcatcher was telling them a human Christmas story.

“Well, Clara went down to check on her Nutcracker. He still had his arm in the sling. She hoped her godfather would be able to fix him after Fritz broke it.”

“Me Grimlock know all about Fritz!” said the T-Rex. “Want to hear good part of story!”

“Good part!” Swoop chimed in. “Tell Swoop good part!”

Dreamcatcher chuckled. “Well, the Nutcracker wasn’t the only thing waiting downstairs. Clara heard a noise and noticed mice were appearing. Then, a large mouse with many heads appeared. The Mouse King!”  
  
“Oh no!” said Marie. “They need the Nutcracker to fight!”

Prowl looked in through the door and had to chuckle. He didn’t know how she did it, but somehow, Dreamcatcher was able to keep all of them entertained with her storytelling. Fewer helmaches for him as long as they were entertained.

  1. Music



“Aren’t you all up late?” Sunriser said as she walked into the Aerialbots’ section of the war. The four “younger” Aerialbots turned to look at the Seeker femme.   
  
“It’s too exciting to sleep this time of year!” said Fireflight.

“Santa doesn’t come until Christmas Eve,” Sunriser chuckled. “Here… I think I know something that will help you recharge.”

“What?” Air Raid asked.

“I think Fireflight knows.” She walked to where some warm blankets had been gathered, sat down, and beckoned them over. The four bots gather around her, with Fireflight sitting right next to the femme. Sunriser wrapped an arm around the younger bot and started humming a human Christmas song before vocalizing to the tune. Fireflight relaxed pretty quickly at her voice, having heard her sing before. 

The other Aerialbots(asides from Silverbolt) had not heard her sing before. Slingshot rolled his optics behind his visor. Was she really singing them a lullaby like they were sparklings? She wasn’t exactly terrible to listen to though.

Air Raid wondered if Silverbolt had ever heard Sunriser sing… he might just have to tease his brother about it a bit.

Skydive thought Sunriser sang quite nicely and tried to think if he had heard the tune before. Fireflight’s optics started to droop and get dim. His brothers held out for a bit longer, but soon they all fell asleep. Fireflight had fallen asleep against Sunriser, so it appeared she’d be stuck there for a while. She didn’t mind and smiled at Silverbolt when he returned.

  1. A Silent Night



Optimus was quiet as he walked through the halls of the Ark. The night was calm and serene. The winter had caused many animals to go into hibernation according to Hound, and the weather had often kept the Decepticons from leaving their base to stir up trouble. He could hear the lyrics to a human Christmas song playing as he passed the mostly deserted recroom. “All is calm, all is bright…” Optims smiled behind his mask. All was calm and right on this winter night.

  1. Missing You



Darklight wasn’t sure what she was doing out here… The night cycle of Earth was still somewhat eerie to her, even more so in the winter season. Everything was extra silent and the bare trees meant less space to hide. But she just couldn’t rest. “The humans say this is a time for families to get together…” But her creators were long dead… She had the Autobots as family of course, and she was glad for them. Darklight still missed her older sister, Rosebriar though. “Where are you, Big Sis? I miss you… I’ll find you somehow… I hope you’re okay…” She didn’t know how or when… but someday, Darklight vowed to find her sister again.

  1. Hope



Dreamcatcher shut the door to her and Prowl’s quarters. She was alone for right now. She got on her knees and clasped her hands together. She took a vent and began to pray. “Primus, this war has been going on for milenia… I know some of us wonder if we will live to see the end. But coming to Earth appears to have been a blessing in disguise. Emerald and Skydancer are healing. We’ve won victories. We’ve made new allies and learned so much. The human holidays are still somewhat new to us, but I think Christmas is a special one. A season of perpetual hope. So, thank you, Primus… Thank you for the gift of hope in these hard times.” A smile graced her lips. A genuine, hopeful smile.

  1. Angel



Dreamcatcher and Venus smiled in their holoforms as they helped unload the wrapped gifts at the community center. They had volunteered to help with the children’s toy drive in this form of disguise. The woman who had organized the drive had stumbled onto their secret, but had kept it quiet, grateful for the help. While the Autobots themselves were common knowledge, the holoforms were not. 

“The kids are gonna be so happy!” said Venus as she began to place the gifts under the tree inside the center. Dream was keeping track of all the gifts, making sure none had gotten lost.

“Well, if we didn’t have you two helping with the drive, it might not have happened,” said the older human woman. “You two somehow managed to organize everything after Miss Baker had a family emergency at the last minute.”

“We promised to protect Earth,” said Dream. “So, helping protect the holiday for underprivileged kids is something we should do.”

“You two might not be from Earth, but you have the souls of angels,” said the kindly woman. “So willing to extend compassion. This planet needs people to be more like you two…”

  1. Star



Darklight looked up at the sky. She was out here at night again. Maybe she wasn’t as spooked by Earth’s night cycle as she thought she was? She looked up at the stars surrounding Earth. The constellations one could see depended on where on the planet you were and what time of year it was. She noticed Orion in the sky. It was visible at this time of year. 

“Interesting story behind that one,” came a deep voice, along with the sound of jets dying off. Darklight didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“I’m surprised you’ve learned the story behind a human constellation, Thundercracker.” She turned to face the Decepticon. He’d been showing up when she was outside base for months now. They’d happen to run into each other. Darklight used to attack him on sight, but he’d never harmed her. She still was cautious though.

“Well, maybe the flesh-” the blue Seeker immediately went silent at the death glare the Autobot femme gave him. “I mean, the humans have some interesting stories after all.”

“You’re not saying you actually listened to me when I told you how amazing and adaptable the humans are?”

“Well, maybe you’re more convincing than I thought.”

“Okay, then tell me the story behind these stars if you really did listen?”

  1. Candy Canes



“YOU TWO IDIOTS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Ratchet’s angry voice bellowed down the hall, chasing after two red and gold blurs.

“What is going on now?” Starlight asked, with Marie perched in her hands.

“Um, the Twins pranked Daddy again,” said the brunette. “They knocked him out somehow and repainted him to look like a candy cane. Since he’s already red and white.”

“How did they knock him out?”

“I saw Venus give them something earlier.”

“Who knew human candy would start this?”

  1. Season of Giving



Jazz and Prowl were waiting as Dream and Venus’ holoforms exited the community center in the evening. The holoforms walked to a more remote area where their alt modes were, and faded away, Jazz and Prowl pulling alongside.

“Hey guys,” said Venus. How they’d found a place outside of town that could hide a small aircraft was a miracle.

“How did it go?” Prowl asked, pulling alongside Dream’s car mode.

“It was wonderful,” said Dream. “The kids and their families were so happy.”

“You two sure know how to get into the Christmas spirit!” Jazz chimed in.

“Well, it is a season of giving after all,” Venus replied. “Come on, let’s all go home.”

  1. Twelve Days



“I wish Christmas lasted more than just one day,” Fireflight said, pouting as he looked at the tree. It wasn’t the day yet, but he didn’t want the tree to come down after Christmas.

“You know that song, ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas?’” Melody asked him, her gaggle of minicons rushing around to help decorate the recroom.

“Yes?”

“Well, some human traditions extend the Christmas season until January 5. The Twelve Days of Christmas, or Christmastide.” The golden femme smiled.

“So it doesn’t have to end on December 26? Hooray!” The little jet ran to tell his brothers, leaving Melody chuckling at him.

  1. Dreaming



Ratchet smiled as he tucked Marie into her bed. The stuffed animals she had received last Christmas were snuggled to her check. The young girl had tried to stay up late waiting to see if Santa Claus would appear. Ratchet still wasn’t sure about this “Santa” business, but no one had confessed to giving her the stuffed animals. 

He stroked his daughter’s head with one finger. “Sweet dreams, Marie. You’ll have a happy Christmas tomorrow.”

  1. Sugar Plum



Venus giggled and squirmed. “Jazzy!” She was trying to squirm away from the saboteur's ticklish kisses. 

“No, I’m not letting go,” Jazz said. “I’ve missed you too much, bondmate of mine!”

“This isn’t fair!” 

“No, it’s not fair that I haven’t gotten to see you as much! You’re as sweet as those human sugarplums and you’ve been so busy!”

“Jazzy, you’re getting cheesier all the time!” Venus giggled. “But, you’re  _ my  _ cheesy mech.”

“And don’t you forget it, V!”

  1. Family



Skydancer was sitting next to Emerald as they watched the bots celebrating in the recroom. She thought about how Emerald had always been there for her, from the time Emerald first found her on the streets… They had both been orphaned, but Emerald was older and took her under her proverbial wing. Emerald knew how to survive and looked out for her.

Skydancer didn’t remember much about her Sire and Carrier and did not know what it was like to have them. But she always had Emerald, even now… was this what it was like to have a big sister?

  1. Happy Morning



Dreamcatcher was coaxed out of the world of dreams by a gentle servo stroking her helm. She smiled and reached up to hold said servo. She powered on and opened her optics to see her bondmate. “Merry Christmas, Prowl.”

The Praxian smiled back at her. “Merry Christmas, Dreamcatcher.” He pulled his bondmate closer. Prowl wasn’t one for public affection, but he did show more affection in private. He had grown more comfortable doing so with Dream over their many years together. “Recharge well?”

“Yes. You?”

“Yes… Let’s enjoy the peace before everyone scrambles for the presents.”

  1. Most Precious Gift



Dreamcatcher and Venus sobbed and sobbed. They had feared this day would never come… Sparkshot and Starshine, their creators, were finally right in front of them. They had all been separated when Iacon fell, but now they were here at Autobot City. Sparkshot gathered his mate and his daughters into his arms. “It’s alright now, sweetsparks,” the mech soothed, though his optics were filled with tears as well. “It’s alright. The war is over… we’re together again…”

Starshine sobbed and rubbed away her creations’ tears. “Look at you two… Being with you two… seeing the femmes you’ve become… This is the most precious gift we could’ve received… other than you two yourselves.”

Dream and Venus were sure they had been given the most precious gift this Christmas in getting their creators back.

  1. The Old Year Passes



Optimus checked the date on the human calendar… well, the one used by the human nation they were based in. “Almost a new year,” Optimus whispered. From what he understood, humans often thought up resolutions, words, or goals for the new year. They also stayed up until midnight, when the old year officially ended. This past year had been filled with both hardships and joys for the Autobots.

“I hope we are one year closer to lasting peace,” Optimus whispered to himself.

  1. Hail the New Year



The recroom was crowded again. It was New Year’s Eve. The Autobots decided to observe the human tradition of staying up until midnight in the “time zone” the Ark was in to greet the New Year. Ratchet had to be persuaded to let Marie stay up until midnight, but he kept here away from any bots drinking high grade.

Eventually, a final countdown started. “5… 4… 3… 2… 1…0! Happy New Year!” Melody called with the other Autobots. A new year...a new beginning.

  1. The Night Before



Marie sat out the plate of milk and cookies by the decorative fireplace Grapple and Hoist had built for this occasion. “Hopefully, Santa likes these snacks.”

“I’m sure he will, Marie,” said Ratchet. The things he went along with for his adoptive daughter… “But he’s not going to come unless you're asleep.”

“I know, Daddy,” said Marie. “It is harder to sleep on the night before Christmas though.”

“Then let’s get you back to your bed so you can relax enough to sleep.”

  1. Santa Claus



_ Just like last year, _ Optimus thought with a chuckle as he heard a familiar sound coming from outside the Ark. He didn’t need to check any cameras to know who it was this time. He walked to the recroom and watched as a figure appeared in a shower of what could only be explained as magic. The older man smiled with a jolly expression at Optimus.

“Welcome back,” Optimus said softly.

“I am glad you are all still well,” said the man clad in red and white. “Just remember, you need to wait until morning to see what I’ve brought.”

“I know, Santa Claus. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't all necessarily in one timeline. 21 is in the future. I imagine Sunriser's singing in 8 sounds like the woman vocalizing on this track: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNMAhko0JaU


End file.
